1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a remote personalized telephone signaling circuitry and device, and methods of constructing and utilizing same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote personalized telephone signaling portion of the device designed for use in addition to, yet physically independent of, a telephone, and the means required to electronically connect the activating portion of the device to a telephone, or alternatively, between a telephone and a telephone outlet.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
The relevant art is exemplified by: U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,153 issued in 1984 to Festa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,210 issued in 1983 to Sparber; U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,883 issued in 1960 to Durbin et al.; "Technology Illustrated," Oct. 20, 1983; and United States Statutory Invention Registration H118 published in 1986 and invented by Biggs et al. The cited art, however, fails to teach or suggest features of the present invention.
Beyond these references, the present inventors are unaware of any personalized telephone signaling devices similar to the claimed invention. However, there is a battery-operated toy available which is not a telephone signaling device but which has the external appearance of FIG. 1 herein. Such toy is marketed as "Chubby Bear" by the Alps Company.